Raina Punjabi
|occupation = Video game developer |family = Steven Kaplan |status = Alive |playedby = Mouzam Makkar |first = Intimidation Game }} Raina Punjabi is a video game developer who was kidnapped and tortured by cyberterrorists. History At an unknown point Punjabi became a successful video game developer and created a game called "Amazonian Warriors", which was funded by a wealthy businessman named Steven Kaplan, with whom she eventually got engaged with. But there were mens who opposed to women being involved in the gaming community and as a result Punjabi received a lot of hate mail and her employees became victims of harassment. When one of her employees, Sarah Keller, was forcibly groped in the bathroom at a video game expo, she puts a reward on her website for anyone who helped find the assailants and detectives Amanda Rollins and Odafin Tutuola question Punjabi and Kaplan about the threats they have been getting but Punjabi says that the cyber threats don't intimidate her. Later on while Punjabi was having a live-stream interview, a SWAT team raids her apartment and it is later revealed that the cyberterrorists mad multiple 911 calls claiming their was a hostage crisis so that the SWAT would storm into her house on video. When the SVU detectives get to her apartment, Punjabi says that she is unfazed but her fiancé Kaplan became worried and tells them that she received another threatening message that day and she also got "doxxed", meaning her personal information was posted online. At the precinct more online threats have been posted against her and her female employees, saying Punjabi would be raped, mutilated and murdered if she went through with the launch and the detectives tell her that she should probably postpone the launch but Punjabi says that because of everything she has become the face of women in gaming and says she would not let the cyberterrorists intimidate her. On the day of the launch the SVU detectives were keeping watch of the presentation but the lights went out and smoke bombs went off, during the chaos a security guard kidnapped Punjabi and gave her to three masked cyberterrorists, Ryan, Pierce and Anthony Rossi. While Punjabi is being bound and gagged in there van, the cyberterrorists catch it on video to show it live on a Jumbotron outside the convention center. The cyberterrorists take Punjabi to an abandoned garage where they make a video of themselves tearing her clothes and assaulting her. They then take her to Rossi's basement where they stream a live video on the internet of them gang raping her, after the assault they force her to say on video that gaming is no place for women and that all females are not wanted nor safe and should leave the gaming community, they also force her to say that she was only with Kaplan so that he would fund her game. They then bring her to a warehouse, where they force her to call the SVU detectives to come to the warehouse, where they plan to ambush them. When the SVU detectives and a SWAT team get to the warehouse, they find Punjabi tied to a chair and a rifle taped to her wrist along with recorded shooting coming from a speaker but the detectives tell the SWAT officers to not shoot and they release her, after which the detectives get into a shoot out with the cyberterrorists; in which Ryan is killed and his accomplices are arrested. Later on Rollins goes to Punjabi and Kaplan's apartment to see how she was doing and to tell her that one of her attackers wants to plea guilty and the other wants to go to trial, Punjabi says that they have won and that she is quitting the gaming community.obviously because she has PTSD and her shrink recommended she stay away from violent video games for awhile and because the cyberterrorists completely broke her spirit. ( : "Intimidation Game") Category:Rape Victims Category:Media personalities Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Characters With PTSD Category:Assault Victims Category:Kidnapping Victims Category:Harassment Victims